


Happy Halloween

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Danny ha invitado a Steve a la fiesta de Halloween del departamento de policía y quiere asegurarse de que no se ponga su traje de camuflaje como disfraz. Aunque la alternativa que obtiene tal vez es demasiado para su cordura. McDanno.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

— ¿Y bien?  
Steve levantó la mirada de su ordenador para observar como su puerta se cerraba de golpe y su sofá se convertía en una especie de cama improvisada para Danny. Su compañero estiró groseramente su cuerpo sobre el cuero, sacó distraído una manzana y tras frotarla contra su camisa, lo cual era asqueroso hasta para el marine, comenzó a mordisquearla.  
Era habitual que cuando no había nadie más presente ambos dejaran a un lado las formas, pero Danny se estaba acercando a un punto peligroso dejando las huellas de sus zapatos sobre el sofá mientras saboreaba la pieza de fruta, y lo peor para Steve era soportar su mirada expectante y aquella sonrisa irónica.  
Analizó la situación como buen marine, por un lado su amigo le transmitía que no tenía prisa alguna, que esperaría lo que hiciera falta porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar allí molestándolo. Por otro lado Danny había aprendido con el tiempo que no soportaba no saber en lo que pensaba y bien que se aprovechaba el muy engreído de ello.  
Se repantigó en su silla y se quedó mirando a su compañero intentando no mostrar consternación en su rostro. Era cierto que el día había sido largo. También era cierto que Danny podía apropiarse de su sofá siempre que quisiera. Solo él podía atravesar aquella puerta sin un buen motivo aparente y mirarlo de aquella manera, como si acabara de olvidarse de su cumpleaños o de algo peor.  
Steve intentó recordar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero era complicado mientras se acentuaba aquella sonrisa irónica en los labios de su amigo, esos labios que ahora lucían húmedos por el jugo de la fruta y es que le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acercarse a él y lamerlos lentamente.  
—Me rindo— confesó casi con vergüenza tras varios minutos de imaginar cosas.  
Por lo que Danny terminó en risotadas amortiguadas por la comida en su boca, que lejos de molestarle le tranquilizaron, si fuera algo importante a estas alturas Danny estaría realmente enojado.  
—No tienes ni idea, ¿eh?— farfulló de manera casi ininteliglible.  
—En lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo Danny, es en lo poco delicado que te ves... ¿Quieres una servilleta? ¿Un babero tal vez?  
—Nada que tú no hayas hecho antes en mi casa, o en mi despacho o incluso en mi coche…—replicó mientras limpiaba su boca en la manga de su camisa. Steve no pudo evitar el gesto de contrariedad en su cara— Sin más me remonto a esa vigilancia de la semana pasada en la que pusiste tus descalzos pies en el salpicadero de mi precioso coche.  
— Al menos no dejé las huellas de mis botas.  
— ¿Qué no dejaste las huellas? ¿Pero cómo dices eso? Dejaste algo peor, ¡mi coche aún huele a ti!  
Steve rio desvergonzadamente ante aquello, recordando cómo se puso Danny aquella noche y lo mucho que él secretamente disfrutó la variedad de caras que provocó en su amigo, quien no podía dejar de mirar sus pies.  
—Suéltalo— dijo al fin— Simplemente suéltalo Danno.  
Por un momento Steve pudo ver una pequeña duda pasando en los ojos de su compañero, algo que en otro momento dejaría pasar pero aquel no era otro momento.  
— ¿Estás pensando en mis pies aún, eh?— a veces debería callarse, pero disfrutaba forzando la relación con su Danny hasta los límites — No tienes de qué avergonzarte, tengo unos pies bonitos.  
—Grandes—objetó el detective mientras dedicaba demasiada atención a lo que quedaba de su manzana, tal vez buscando donde podía volver a morder o tal vez evitando la mirada de Steve, quien en ese momento estaba seguro que sonreía como un idiota.  
—Danny mírame, soy enorme, ¿cómo esperabas que fueran mis pies?  
— ¡Yo no esperaba nada! ¿Por qué tendría yo que esperar nada?— cuestionó antes de cambiar de tema drásticamente— Y ese no es el caso, el caso es que te has olvidado.  
Steve se sentía demasiado bien por vencer a Danny en su terreno. Había entrado allí para regodearse de su olvido, fuera lo que fuera, y ahora lo tenía a la defensiva y eso se sentía demasiado bien para no sonreír como un idiota viendo el ligero sonrojo en la pálida piel de su compañero. Danny no era consciente de lo fácilmente que se sonrojaba y si lo era nunca decía nada al respecto. Steve suspiró y se apiadó de él.  
— A ver, ¿de qué me he olvidado?  
— De la fiesta— comentó agradecido de cambiar de tema, mientras lanzaba cual pelota de básquet lo que quedaba de la manzana a la basura.  
— ¿Qué fiesta?—preguntó despreocupadamente mientras su mirada seguía el movimiento de la manzana que lejos que entrar en la papelera, ahora estaba en el rincón de su despacho.  
— ¡Lo ves! Eres insufrible McGarrett— sollozó Danny, mientras cambiaba de postura. Danny ahora estaba sentado y cubría su rostro con ambas manos— No sé ni por qué te lo pedí.  
— ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Es hoy?  
— ¿Ahora no sabes cuándo es Halloween? ¿O no sabes en qué día vives?  
— ¡Danny!— exigió Steve.  
— Es mañana… dime por favor que tienes disfraz— Steve sonrió ante eso pero Danny continuó hablando borrándole la sonrisa— Y no se te ocurra decirme que te pondrás tu traje de camuflaje. Eso definitivamente no me sirve.  
— Pero Danno…  
— Ni pero Danno ni nada. Ahora mismo nos vamos a una tienda a comprarte un disfraz.  
Danny se puso de pie con ambas manos sobre su cadera. Esa postura que toma su compañero cuando quiere imponer su voluntad, como si fuera un pavo real. Steve se rio por el pensamiento de Danny con una colorida cola.  
— ¿De qué te ríes ahora? No es gracioso. Mañana tenemos una fiesta de disfraces y no tienes disfraz. Eres idiota… ¡Y sigues riendo! Esto es increíble.  
Danny salió del despacho con mezcla de ira y desesperación, seguido muy de cerca de Steve, quien no pudo evitar mirar cierta zona de su compañero de la cual saldría una colorida, hermosa y brillante cola… e inmediatamente desechó la idea. Danny ya tenía algo más que impresionante allí. 

 

—Hola detective Williams.  
Steve caminaba a pocos pasos de su compañero mirando todo con cara de pocos amigos. No es que no le apeteciera ir a aquella fiesta de Halloween del departamento de policía con Danny, de hecho cuando se lo pidió le pareció de lo más entrañable porque aquel día Danny se sonrojó más notoriamente de lo normal.  
Otra cosa era tener que soportar la tortura a la que ahora lo arrastraba. ¿Por qué uno de sus trajes de camuflaje no podía ser un buen disfraz? Era el mejor de los disfraces si se pintaba la cara y ponía un poco de sangre rematando el conjunto, ¿no?  
Steve vio una combinación de colores familiar. Tocó la manga de aquel disfraz de soldado y se giró con una gran sonrisa buscando con la mirada a Danny al que encontró sorprendentemente cerca y con el ceño tan fruncido que si seguía así seguro estropearía su preciosa cara. 

—Ni lo digas. Solo cállate. Es un no. Uno rotundo. Enorme. ¿Entendido?— susurró tan cerca de su oído que Steve se estremeció ligeramente. Luego Danny se giró y devolvió el saludo a la dependienta con una gran sonrisa.  
Era la tercera dependienta que lo saludaba y todas lo hacían de la misma manera, un: “Hola detective Williams”, una bajada de ojos coqueta y una sonrisa pícara.  
Steve lo miró expectante con una sonrisa burlona y las manos en sus caderas.  
Danny lo miró y copió su sonrisa, mientras preguntaba ¿qué?  
— ¿Hola detective Williams?— Steve copió aquel saludo dulce, caída de ojos y sonrisa incluida y Danny rompió en carcajadas.  
— Pareces una novia celosa babe.  
—Una curiosa más bien. A ver, explícame esto: ¿Tienes un armario secreto lleno de disfraces sexys en tu apartamento?  
—Eso te gustaría a ti.  
Steve cerró la boca y trago nervioso. Si la idea le gustaba o no, desde luego no iba a contestarle.  
—El que calla otorga Steven.  
Danny se volvió dejándolo allí perdido en su imaginación, porque ahora, cada vez que veía un disfraz imaginaba a Danny con él puesto y eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.  
— ¿Le gustó a su hija el disfraz detective?— la dependienta acababa de tocar el brazo de Danny y le hablaba con la mayor de las familiaridades, algo que a Steve le molestó más que de costumbre.  
— ¿Qué si le gustó?— Danny prácticamente cantó emocionado, como siempre que hablaba de Grace— Le encantó. Fuisteis muy amables el otro día, si no hubiera sido por vosotras ahora mismo sería el peor padre del mundo.  
—Eso lo dudo mucho.

Steve estaba seguro que Danny sabía el efecto que tenía en las mujeres.  
No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando aquella pobre chica se ruborizó debajo de todo aquel horrible maquillaje y sonrió aún más coqueta si eso era posible. Aunque cuando Danny lo mirara a él así, él también sonreía como un idiota así que debía darle un poco de cancha ancha a la chica.  
— ¿Entonces en qué le podemos ayudar hoy?  
— Mi amigo. Ese tipo gigante que nos está mirando con su cara de no me gusta la gente...— la chica rio ante aquello— necesita un buen disfraz. Uno que le tape la cara si es necesario.  
Danny se giró y lo miró con su sonrisa más idiota y Steve quería matarlo, oh sí, eso quería. La dependienta se quedó mirándolos por un momento mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada y entendió que allí no tenía mucho que hacer.  
—Estoy segura que encontraremos algo de su gusto detective, si me acompañan por favor… 

Habían recorrido unos cuantos pasillos tras la chica cuando Steve lo detuvo posando ambas manos en su cadera. Danny se puso inmediatamente rígido y su respiración se detuvo al notar el aliento de Steve rozando su cuello cuando este le susurró: “Así que debo llevar algo a tu gusto, ¿eh?”  
Duró solo un segundo, Steve lo había soltado inmediatamente y se le había adelantado, pero él seguía allí rígido por fuera y hecho un torbellino por dentro, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se perdía de vista al torcer a la derecha al final del pasillo.  
El detective pasó las manos por su cabello, arreglándolo. Era una mala costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nervioso, pero no lo podía evitar. Y menos después de aquello, ¿qué se proponía Steve con aquel juego? Si es que el idiota de su compañero se proponía algo, claro.  
Reanudó la marcha esperando que no se notara absolutamente nada del nerviosismo que lo recorría, pero cuando llegó a la altura de Steve este le dedicó una profunda mirada, mientras un lado de su boca se torcía en una sonrisa que Danny no supo interpretar. «Mierda», pensó, «este idiota me va a matar». 

La dependienta apareció con varios disfraces e instó a Steve a que entrara al probador para ver cuál de ellos era el adecuado. Danny por su parte se sentó en un cómodo sofá de una plaza colocado estratégicamente a unos metros de la cortinilla del pequeño cuarto.  
Cruzó una pierna sobre otra y miró a ambos lados de la sala para descubrir que estaban allí solos. ¿Pero qué sección era aquella? Miró los trajes más cercanos y entendió que estaban en la sección de adultos. Carraspeó nervioso esperando que Katie, la dependienta, no hubiera mal entendido aquello y no le hubiera dado a Steve un traje de enfermera sexy. Aunque aquello sería divertido de ver no pensaba que fuera muy sano para su salud mental.  
No pudo evitar mirar al probador, más exactamente a la pequeña hendidura que quedaba entre las cortinas y por las que podía vislumbrar ligeramente lo que ocurría en el interior. Un pequeño movimiento dentro provocó que esa separación fuera un poco más grande y Danny se retorció nervioso en aquel solitario sofá mientras observaba el cuerpo de Steve. Ya se había despojado de la camiseta y la imagen de su piel canela cubierta de tatuajes provocó que su respiración se retuviera más tiempo de lo habitual.  
Steve se despojaba a diario de su camiseta en su presencia, pero él intentaba no fijarse en exceso, no darle importancia, no mirar aquellos espectaculares abdominales ni aquellos locos tatuajes, como el de la lagartija cerca del pezón derecho. No, él siempre intentaba no mirar a su compañero… pero allí, nadie le veía, ¿no? Danny volvió a mirar a ambos lados comprobando que seguían solos. Nadie. Pasó las manos por sus cabellos, ordenándolos como sí así consiguiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando su vista regresó al probador, Steve estaba abriendo sus pantalones y Danny ya no pudo apartar la vista mientras los bajaba por sus piernas. Steve era tan hermoso que cualquiera se quedaría maravillado.  
Danny mordió su labio con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse daño, tenía que pensar en otra cosa o la ligera erección que tenía entre sus piernas le iba a dejar en evidencia.  
El corazón se descontroló cuando las cortinillas se abrieron y Steve salió de allí con lo que parecía ser un pequeño traje de gladiador, tan solo una faldita de tablitas y unas tiras alrededor de su pecho que sujetaba una pequeña armadura en su hombro.  
Danny no podía respirar.  
Danny no podía pensar.  
Su mirada simplemente recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero mientras tragaba con dificultad, intentando encontrar el habla. Fue subiendo por aquel magnífico torso hasta encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro, que lo miraban expectante.  
—Te gusta lo que ves.  
Danny lo miró y sonrió, no tenía palabras y estaba seguro que tenía cara de idiota en aquel momento pero Steve no podía ir con aquello a la fiesta de la policía, de eso esteba seguro.  
Se lamió los labios, cambió incómodo de posición, su erección ya no era ligera y eso sí era un grave problema. Apartó la mirada para conseguir hablar.  
—No puedes ir así — la voz de Danny nunca jamás había sonado tan profunda, ni tan autoritaria.  
— Sí puedo — lo retó Steve.  
— No, no puedes. Entra ahí y ponte cualquier otra cosa.  
— Danny  
— No Steven, ese no. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dónde está esa chica? — Danny quería huir de allí, ahora mismo y se levantó para buscar a la dependienta.  
—Danny — Steve lo sujetó por el brazo y lo miraba demandante.  
No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto, pero no podía jugar a aquel juego, no allí, no nunca. No podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo que ahora mismo se sentía dolorosamente aprisionado en sus pantalones, pero sí podía prohibirse ciertas libertades con el que era su compañero y su jefe inmediato. Aquello no podía ser y punto, no estaba bien que él reaccionara así y lo último que quería era ponerse en ridículo delante de un montón de policías.  
—Steve busca un traje sencillo, uno apropiado para un Halloween en el departamento de policía— rogó sin mirarle antes de zafarse de su agarre y huir por uno de los pasillos laterales.  
En su huida Danny se cruzó con Katie quien regresaba a ver qué tal iba todo.  
— ¡Wow! Se ve impresionante — la chica se permitió incluso silbar— ¿Entonces le gustó al detective Williams?  
— Eso creo. Pero, necesito algo menos…—Steve se miró, no sabía cómo calificar lo que veía.  
— Algo menos sexy. Entendido. 

 

Danny había huido literalmente del lugar y durante todo el día siguiente había evitado quedarse con Steve a solas. Había sido un día tranquilo, sin más que hacer que puro papeleo. Uno de esos días en los que tanto él como su amigo habría entrado en el despacho del otro como veinte veces para hablar de nada en especial, así eran ellos. Pero ninguno de los dos lo había hecho ese día y Steve lo sentía extraño.  
Había pasado todo el día observándole con preocupación. Danny era demasiado visceral, no solía callarse absolutamente nada, si algo le molestaba se enteraba media isla, pero cuando estaba callado es que algo iba realmente mal y Steve tenía miedo de haber provocado que se sintiera incómodo, que sintiera la necesidad de estar lejos de él no era un buen síntoma.  
A las cinco en punto Danny había abandonado el cuartel del cinco cero sin ni siquiera mirar a su despacho y Steve había lanzado instintivamente la grapadora contra una pared. Él estaba entrenado para soportar el estrés, la presión y la tortura, pero la actitud de Danny le estaba haciendo entrar en desesperación, algo dentro de él dolía.  
No tardó ni cinco minutos en recibir un mensaje de Danny, pero fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Le recordaba que iba a pasar un rato con Charlie haciendo truco o trato, y luego lo llevaría de vuelta a casa de Rachel. Y Steve se sintió como un idiota por no recordar que iría cada uno por su cuenta al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de Halloween del HDP. Danny tenía más prisa de lo habitual, había trabajado eficientemente porque Charlie le esperaba. Le había estado contando justo el día que le pidió acompañarle que como Grace ya hacía sus propios planes desde hacía un par de años aquel era el primer año que podía acudir a aquella fiesta.  
Tal vez no había nada mal entre ellos, tal vez solo era su imaginación y sus ganas de estar con Danny, aunque fuera en aquella fiesta extraña, porque ver a todos los compañeros disfrazados solo podía catalogarse como extraño para el SEAL. 

 

Lou había elegido un disfraz de Frankenstein, que le quedaba realmente genial. Había zombis, esqueletos, incluso dos compañeros se habían disfrazados de dragón, uno era la parte de delante y otro la de atrás pero aún nadie había descubierto quienes eran. Danny reía en un rincón con su disfraz de enfermero loco con Chin, quien se había disfrazado de un monstruo local que el detective era incapaz de nombrar. Ya llevaba más de dos copas, cuando se atrevió a preguntar por Steve. Tenía una mezcla de miedo y decepción por no haberlo encontrado nada más llegar.  
— Lo vi hace un rato. Estaba hablando con Lukela.  
— ¿Lukela? No lo vi...— Danny miró al conjunto de gentes que lo rodeaba.  
— Sí lo viste, solo que está irreconocible. No quieras saber amigo.  
Danny estiró el cuello mirando sobre la multitud. Sí Steve estuviera allí destacaría sobre los demás y así podría saber si su compañero había decidido humillarlo en público con aquel disfraz que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.  
Steve no estaba.  
Chin lo miraba expectante.  
— Tal vez esté fuera — la voz de Chin era tan amable y comprensible como siempre. A veces Danny pensaba que ese hombre era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto lo que en el fondo era algo perturbador.  
— Me vendría bien tomar otra de estas antes de buscarlo.  
Danny buscaba refugiarse un poco el la bebida. Así al menos tendría un motivo si terminaba poniéndose en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, la bebida siempre era un buen motivo para hacer estupideces.  
—No. Danny. No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero otra copa solo hará que sea todo más complicado amigo. Busca a Steve y habla con él — le aconsejó antes de marcharse porque Kono acababa de entrar con un disfraz de Catwoman y varios compañeros empezaron a silbarle emocionados.  
La vena del cuello de su compañero se hinchó y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Chin lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, exigir un comportamiento adecuado de los hombres del lugar era más importante que él y sus absurdos problemas de autocontrol frente a Steve. 

Danny se sentía como en el baile del instituto andando entre tanta gente, cuando buscaba a la chica con la que había acudido allí entre la multitud. Y rememorar aquello era una mala idea, porque aquel día encontró a su acompañante en brazos del quarterback del equipo de futbol y ahora solo esperaba ver a Steve rodeado de gente babeando por sus abdominales perfectos, su piel perfecta y su estúpido disfraz perfecto.  
Danny se sentía solo en aquel lugar aún rodeado de gente, y eso era justo lo que quería evitar cuando le pidió a Steve que lo acompañara. Desde que se había mudado a Hawái, cada año lo habían invitado, pero él siempre había tenido planes con sus hijos. Aunque aquello solo era una excusa para evitar sentirse “el nuevo de Jersey”. Steve era la única persona que lo hacía sentirse completamente integrado y parecía que lo había estropeado definitivamente al evitarlo todo el día. No era la primera vez que lo evitaba, pero sí la primera que lo evitaba porque no era capaz de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo, cada vez que lo miraba lo recordaba con aquel traje y era incapaz de controlarse. ¡Llevaba poniéndose duro desde el día anterior! Tenía que poner una distancia sana, y enfrascarse en su despacho había funcionado a la perfección. Pero por nada del mundo había esperado tener que buscarlo y obligarlo a pasar tiempo con él.  
El sonido de la música empezó a abrumarlo así que salió a la terraza. La noche había empezado a refrescar. Eso estaba bien, el aire en su cara se sentía bien.  
Tomó largos tragos de su bebida mientras observaba la luna. Steve le había dado plantón y se lo merecía. No tenía mucho sentido permanecer más allí.  
Notó que alguien pasaba por su espalda, pero no se preocupó de averiguar quién podía ser. Lo último que le apetecía era tener una charla intrascendental a cerca de nada en absoluto con alguien que no fuera Steve, así que intentó irse de allí bastante más abatido que cuando salió a la terraza.  
No pudo ni dar un paso cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron por las caderas y una boca asaltó su cuello dejando un pequeño mordisco que consiguió hacerle gemir vergonzosamente. Conocía aquel cuerpo que lo sujetaba contra la barandilla demasiado bien, conocía aquellas manos que se apretaban con fuerza sobre sus caderas y conocía aquellos labios que le habían hecho temblar. Apoyó su espalda contra el pecho que la cubría y ladeó la cabeza para dejar más espacio a su atacante. Un suspiro impactó contra su piel que envió una corriente por su espalda justo antes de que su cuello fuera completamente atacado por besos, mordidas y lametones, y tal vez era por la bebida o tal vez era porque había deseado aquello demasiado tiempo, pero se permitió gemir audiblemente una y otra vez, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.  
Su atacante paró y apoyo su frente sobre su cabeza un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Danny golpeó hacia atrás con sus caderas, frotándose descaradamente y pudo escuchar su nombre en un gemido y una maldición, algo que sin duda ya no quería parar de oír nunca más.  
Volvió a hacerlo y unos dedos se clavaron con fuerza sobre su pelvis, ayudándolo en el movimiento de caderas mientras su cuello volvía a ser atacado, ahora sin ninguna benevolencia. Danny prácticamente grito y una mano cubrió su boca.  
—Danny, Danny, para… —suplicó Steve a su oído.  
—Tócame— ordenó mientras bajaba la mano que cubría su boca a su entrepierna. Pero nada pasó. Steve se había quedado completamente quieto— Por favor — suplicó girando ligeramente la cabeza— Por favor Steve…  
Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, quería que él viera todo lo que lo necesitaba. Pero justo cuando su cabeza se giró lo suficiente sus labios fueron atacados en un beso voraz mientras una mano tanteaba su entrepierna. Habían perdido el norte, la decencia y posiblemente el empleo pero en ese preciso momento solo importaban ellos.  
Danny gimió sobre sus labios y Steve introdujo la lengua en su boca recorriéndola de la misma forma que su mano recorría ahora la longitud de su polla, de forma precisa, decidida, implacable y muy obscena. Danny seguía el movimiento con sus caderas frotando su culo contra lo que era un SEAL completamente excitado. Todas aquellas sensaciones lo estaba volviendo loco y aunque se avergonzaba de ello, no dudaría mucho si seguían así.  
—Danny para— rogó Steve en su cuello mientras la mano sobre su dureza desaparecía y sujetaba fuertemente sus cadera frenándolo.  
Danny gimió, no podía parar, no quería parar. Necesitaba acabar aquello.  
Se giró y abordó sus labios con necesidad y Steve correspondió lamiendo cada rincón de su boca con la misma desesperación que él. No podían respirar. No podían pensar. No podían parar. Steve pasó sus manos al culo de Danny y lo apretó con fuerza y lo que más deseó Danny en ese momento fue rodear su cuerpo con las piernas.  
— Joder Danny. Para.  
— No puedo parar Steve.  
— Vale— Steve miró a los lados, obviamente buscando una vía de salida— Vamos…  
Steve tiró de la mano de Danny hacia otra puerta de la terraza, una que mantenía la luz apagada. Golpeó con fuerza y cedió a su peso. Había otro salón allí, lleno de mesas y sillas.  
No pudo dar Danny ni dos pasos dentro de aquella habitación cuando su cuerpo fue volteado sobre Steve, quien se había sentado en una silla. Danny estaba sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados de su compañero y no fue muy consciente del momento en que su camiseta acababa de desaparecer, pero no le importaba. Steve lo miraba con deseo, desesperación y algo de miedo. Danny no quería que tuviera miedo, no de él, no de aquello. Paseó sus labios por su mandíbula, lamió su cuello con devoción mientras movía sus caderas haciendo gemir a ambos. Pronto unas manos tomaron el control de sus movimientos, ayudándolo y marcando el ritmo, no podía ser menos tratándose de Steve.  
Steve mordió uno de sus pezones antes de lamerlo con lascivia y Danny gimió retorciéndose al contacto sintiéndose al límite del orgasmo, iban a hacer aquello así, aún con sus pantalones puestos y por él estaba bien. Más que bien. Las manos de Steve apretaban con autoridad sus glúteos, marcándolos y separándolos cada vez que sus pollas se frotaban sobre la ropa y Danny ya no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar… y cuando la voz de Steve le ordenó que se corriera para él, ya no hubo vuelta atrás, su cuerpo se estremeció de placer mientras gritaba incoherencias y el cuerpo de Steve pronto lo siguió gimiendo de forma más contenida mientras pronunciaba suavemente su nombre.  
Ambos quedaron así, abrazados mientras se recuperaban poco a poco. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, por no hablar de sus cuellos y sus labios. No había forma alguna de salir de allí sin que nadie sospechara a no ser que saltaran por el balcón del salón, algo que sin duda debían considerar seriamente.  
Danny observó a Steve con una gran sonrisa en los labios por largo rato antes de conseguir hablar de forma entrecortada por la respiración.  
— Y eso que no era el traje de gladiador.  
— Lo tengo en casa.  
— ¿No?  
— Te gustó demasiado como para no comprarlo Danny. Por cierto tu disfraz es una mierda. ¿De qué narices vas vestido?  
— Lo dice el que va de vampiro.  
— Drácula.  
— Lo que sea— susurró antes de besarlo ligeramente—Voy de enfermero loco.  
— Un poco loco sí que estás, sí— Steve abordó sus labios con un profundo beso que los dejó sin aliento nuevamente— Por dios Danny tenemos que ir a casa. Ahora.  
— Siempre podemos probar la estabilidad de una de esas mesas.  
— Danny…  
Danny buscó su reflejo en la mirada oscura de Steve, y se estremeció por la anticipación. Aquella iba ser una larga noche de Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y ¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
